Cermin Hitam
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Malam ini, aku melihatmu datang lagi ke kamarku./"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintunya dulu!" /"Rivaille." RnR? Don't Like Don't Read. Rate M for save.


_Malam yang sepi. Jangkrik bernyanyi._

_Mengalunkan melodi._

_Oh, Malam yang gelap._

_Beritahu aku._

_Apa yang terpantul di sana?_

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Cermin Hitam

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Genre : Mystery / Horror

Warning **: AU! Maybe OOC. Don't Like Don't Read. Rate M buat jaga-jaga.**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Hajime Isayama**.

.

.

.

_Yang kini bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri setiap kali melepas tatapanku dari cermin hitam yang diam membisu di pojok kamarku._

_._

_._

_._

Mungkin—

—setiap malam yang kau jalani akan terlihat sama bagimu. Berbeda dengan siang hari, malam selalu membatasi jarak sudut pandangan matamu. Hembusan anginnya lebih dingin ketimbang yang kau rasakan di siang hari. Dan, jika sepi, malam akan terasa lebih mencekam dibandingkan dengan siang hari.

Aku juga begitu—

—bagiku, malam adalah hal yang menakutkan.

Padahal dahulu aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu pada malam hari. Semuanya terasa sangat biasa seperti malam yang kau rasakan. Kadang aku sampai berani untuk tidur lebih larut dari waktu biasanya aku tidur—pukul dua belas atau setengah satu malam adalah waktu tidur terlarutku.

Tapi—yah—semuanya berubah.

Sejak malam itu.

Karenamu.

Cermin hitam itu.

.

.

.

Waktu aku ulang tahun yang ketujuhbelas, kau memberiku hadiah yang sangat bagus. Kau menyuruhku untuk menggantungkannya di pojok kamarku. Ya, cermin berbingkai hitam yang kujadikan sebagai pengganti cerminku yang retak karena tak sengaja terkena batu yang dilemparkan anak-anak tetangga sebelah rumah kos-ku. Aku tak bisa marah. Kumaklumi karena mereka hanyalah anak-anak.

Aku sangat menyukai cermin baru yang kau berikan padaku—sangat mengkilap dan bisa membuat bayanganku terpantul dengan apik di sana. Aku bisa melihat rambut kecokelatanku yang sudah sedikit memanjang dan mata hijau kebiruanku yang terpantul dengan jernih di sana.

"Dengan begini kau bisa melihat bajumu itu rapi atau tidak."

Aku hanya tertawa ketika kau berkata seperti itu. Memang semenjak cerminku pecah, aku tidak pernah melihat penampilanku. Sekalinya sadar, penampilanku sangat urakan—tidak karuan. Lalu aku menurutimu.

Kupasanglah cermin itu dengan apik seperti yang kau perintahkan—di sudut kamarku.

.

.

.

Awalnya, aku merasa biasa saja ketika cermin itu ada di kamarku. Hanya sesekali aku bercermin di sana—setelah mandi dan sebelum berangkat kerja.

Tapi, semakin lama frekuensiku bercermin di sana semakin bertambah. Kadang sampai tengah malam, ketika aku tersadar aku masih duduk di depan cermin itu sambil menyisir rambutku yang kubiarkan memanjang. Sekarang wajahku terlihat seperti wanita padahal aku laki-laki—walau aku laki-laki _gay_, mana mau aku merubah penampilanku menjadi seperti wanita. Itu memalukan.

Cermin hitam itu aneh. Aku sering melihat pemandangan aneh di sana. Sosokmu yang tersenyum tipis padaku, membelai rambutku penuh kasih sayang, matamu yang berwarna keabuan menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Kerap kali aku memanggil namamu ketika melihat cermin itu memantulkan wajahmu.

"Rivaille…"

Aneh semakin kurasakan. Hal yang kulihat di sana bukanlah lagi hal yang normal. Suatu hari aku melihat bayanganmu di cermin itu, masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak bisa marah, hanya sedikit membentak dengan nada bercanda. Kau tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Biasa kau lakukan ini saat kau memang sedang dilanda nafsu yang membuncah. Ketika aku tersadar, itu semua hanya ilusi.

Bayangan yang paling aneh adalah ketika aku melihat bayanganmu membunuhku dengan sebuah pisau. Kutahan diriku yang hampir saja membuang makan siang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulut dan perutku ketika melihat diriku yang berlumuran darah dan tergeletak tak berbentuk di sana.

Itu semua hanya bayanganku. Mungkin karena aku sedang stress karena tidak mendapat pekerjaan baru, makanya aku terbayang hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Ya, mana mungkin kau membunuhku, 'kan, Rivaille?

.

.

.

Malam yang sama dengan malam ketika aku melihat bayangan aneh di cermin hitam itu. Kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu—sama persis seperti bayangan yang kulihat di cermin. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa ketika kau tiba-tiba melahap bibirku dan menciumku dengan ganas hingga tubuhku terdorong ke atas ranjang. Walau tubuhmu pendek, kau sangat kuat hingga bisa mendorongku seperti saat ini.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku saat kau masih menggerayangi tubuhku.

Setelah itu—

.

.

.

—aku tidak tahu apapun.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.00 adalah waktu dimana biasanya aku selesai mandi. Seperti biasa aku bercermin setelah semua pakaianku lengkap menempel di tubuhku. Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi—sudah dua tahun.

Malam ini, aku melihatmu datang lagi ke kamarku. Seperti _waktu itu_, kau tidak mengetuk pintunya sehingga membuatku terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintunya dulu?!" Aku membentak setengah bercanda. Kau hanya diam dan masuk bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil di belakangmu.

"Hei! Mau apa kau?!" Amarahku memuncak ketika melihatmu yang sama sekali tidak menjawabku.

Kulihat kau malah mengecup bibir pemuda berambu pirang itu, mencumbunya dengan seluruh hasratmu yang membuncah hebat. Ketika pemuda itu kembali mengisi tabung oksigen di dadanya yang telah habis karena ciumanmu padanya. Kau mengambil sebuah pisau lalu menikam tubuh pemuda itu hingga berlumuran darah dan tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

Sama seperti saat kau membunuhku waktu itu.

.

.

.

"Rivaille."

.

.

.

_**Finish?**_

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Sudah pukul setengah dua belas di sini. Hai, saya kembali dengan sebuah drabble seperti ini. Bagaimana? Saya terinspirasi setelah membaca cerita dari _page_ Creepypasta di _facebook_ yang berjudul 'Mirror.'

Cerita ini tidak dianjurkan untuk anak dibawah umur ya(?).

Oke.

Mind to review?


End file.
